Traffic management systems are employed for various purposes such as traffic control, fleet management, mine management, and the like. One such traffic management system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,941 (the '941 patent). The '941 patent discloses a route guide system for displaying the present position of a vehicle on a screen when traveling in a known area. A navigation apparatus is mounted on a car that stores map data in it, and displays a map of an area around a present position and the present position together. To reduce the amount of stored data and the burden of processing on the navigation apparatus, a traveling route to a destination from a center apparatus is received in case that a traveling route guidance to the destination is needed. Data of the whole traveling route to a destination are not transmitted at one time but data of only a traveling route from the present position to a specific distance ahead are transmitted at one time and thereby it is possible to reduce the amount of data of communication and start the car earlier. It is possible to transmit the optimum traveling route in consideration of the latest traffic information by newly finding a traveling route to the destination before each transmission of a divided route.
The above disclosed traffic management system may be useful for obtaining navigational routes from a current position, however, such systems may be incompetent during traffic management for one or more lanes intersecting with each other and also when different types of vehicles are travelling in a closed geographical terrain, such as that of a mining location. The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.